


Smut Month Remrom

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just the remrom days for smut month because I'm 100% that bitch.I stole one of the prompts from the polyam dayd. Roman loves being watched. He is, at heart, a performer. So, he adores when he gets to strip and masturbate and fuck himself in front of his partners.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Smut Month Remrom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm secretagentssmutt aka Agent M on tumblr you can hit me up there if you like.

"You want to touch me, don't you?" Roman purrs, looking down at his captive. He swirls one finger around his nipple while the other hand inches towards his belt.

Remus nods, a pathetic little whine slipping out around the gag in his mouth. He's tied, naked, to a high-backed chair. Wide silk ribbon wraps around him, immobilizing not only his arms and legs, but any extra limbs as well. Red, of course.

Roman grins wickedly. "Too bad. You've been an obnoxious little shit all day. And then you pulled that stunt and terrified Virgil. This is your punishment."

He drifts towards the bed, taking his time drawing his belt from its loops, sliding down his zipper. He tugs down his pants, stepping out of them with all the grace of a dancer. Making sure to present his ass in its lacy red thong. A strained whimper from behind him makes him chuckle.

He turns to regard his brother, snapping the lace against his hip as he does so. It sends a little fission of heat across his skin. "I'm going to finger myself open until I'm dripping." He murmurs, palming his cock softly through the thong. "Then I'm going to fuck myself on my favorite toy. And you are going to do nothing but watch."

Remus is already breathing heavy. He squirms against his bonds, cock fully hard and curving up towards his stomach. He looks decidedly unhappy about his predicament. Good. Maybe this lesson will hit home.

"The usual signal applies. One tap on the arm of the chair for green, two for yellow, three or more for red. Tap if you understand."

Remus taps once, even as he pouts and growls around the gag.

"Good boy. Keep up that behavior and maybe I'll even let you come tonight." They both know Remus could escape if he really wanted too, the man is practically Houdini. But the promise of a reward should keep him there.

Roman drops his underwear, settling himself on the bed so Remus has the best possible view. He snaps up a bottle of lube, but doesn't open it right away. Instead, he tugs lazily at his cock, thumbing over the head, teasing himself. He wants to take his time with all of this.

He is, at heart, a performer. And this is the best kind of show. A solo act, improvised however he likes, with immediate feedback from a captive audience. It makes him buzz with pleasure all over.

Finally he coats his fingers in lube, trailing them down to press against his entrance. "This is my favorite part really." He gives Remus a heavy lidded look. "But you already know that." Slowly he presses two fingers into himself, enjoying the stretch. He works them in and out, pressing as far as he can. It draws a moan out of him.

"It's better when you do it, of course. I can't get as deep. But it still feels so good" He pushes another finger in. The angle is awkward but necessary. He can't reach his prostate like this, but Remus can see every bit of what he's doing. The burn is nice but not enough. He lets out a shaky groan.

There's an answering groan from his twin, sounding twice as frustrated. Roman smirks. This is why it's worth it. He pours more lube down his fingers, fucking them in and out, adding his pinky finger to the mix. He needs to be nice and wet and loose. "Oh, Re, this feels so good." He lets himself be noisy.

Remus makes unhappy moaning sounds, writhing so that the chair creaks. He says something unintelligible but desperate. 

"I know." Roman coos. "I know how much you love getting your fingers in me, working me open. We'd both much rather you were doing this. But you had to go and be a brat."

Finally, when he feels soaking wet, he withdraws his fingers with a squelch. Remus whimpers, eyes fixed on where the lube is dripping out of him. Roman sits up, and summons his absolute favorite toy.

It's a twisting tentacle dildo, black and green swirled silicone, with a heavy flared base. It's modeled after Remus himself. His twin growls angrily when he sees it, thrashing against his bonds.

"Does this make you angry? Unhappy that I'm going to be fucking myself on one of your tentacles and you won't even feel it?" Remus glares at him. 

This time what he snarls out is definitely a "fuck you". 

"Oh no, Darling. You're not going to be fucking me. That's the whole point. That's what makes it a punishment."

Roman positions himself over the toy, easing the tip inside before sinking down a few inches. It's cool and hard, nothing like Remus', but the suckers still rub at his rim in a familiar way. It sends a jolt of intense pleasure whipping through him. He can't help the whimper that falls from his lips.

Remus whimpers as if in response. He's staring intensely at the toy slowly disappearing into Roman. There's a flush across his cheeks and down his neck and chest. Precum drips wetly down cock as it twitches against his stomach. He pulls against the ribbon like he's testing its strength. Once the whimpers start, they don't stop.

Roman sinks down steadily until he can feel the tip of the toy pressing just below his navel. He moans as the flared base grinds pleasurably against him. Just as slowly he pushes back up, every inch pulling at his rim, rubbing his insides nicely. "Oh god, Re, it's so big. Just like you. It feels so good inside me!"

He rides the toy just like that. Back arched, on display. Adjusting until he finds the angle that has the suckers stroking against his prostate and then aiming for it every time. He's vocal. Moaning and whining and telling Remus exactly how it feels.

He rides until he's nearly incoherent with pleasure, precum leaking out of him steadily, staring Remus down the entire way. 

Remus jerks against the ribbon, frustrated tears building in the corners of his eyes. He shifts his hips, desperate for any friction against his cock and finding nothing. He's babbling and drooling around the gag by the time Roman's thighs begin to burn.

When Roman finally brings his hand to his own cock, Remus is the one who wails.

Roman speeds up, bouncing on the toy, hand jerking himself messily. "Oh fuck, oh god. Re! Remus. It's good but it's not you. It should be you up here with me. I wish it was you!" 

He clenches against the toy, eyes falling shut for the first time, focusing on the head of his cock. He can feel his impending orgasm, balls drawing up. Every nerve feels like it's on fire. 

"Please, oh fuck. Fuck, Remus. Fuck me! Please please please…" He trails off, grinding down onto the toy and cumming, hot and thick and so much. It splatters against his chest and some of it even hits his chin.

While he works to catch his breath in the aftermath, he opens his eyes to watch Remus. His twin is still squirming, hips jerking in little abortive movements. Tear tracks streak his face. Fresh tears well up as Roman wipes the cum from his chin and licks it off his fingers. 

Snapping to get rid of the rest of the cum, Roman pulls off the toy with a small wince. He's going to be sore tomorrow. On wobbly legs he climbs off the bed and makes his way over to the chair. "Did you enjoy the show, Beloved?"

Remus just whines at him, eyes pleading. Roman chuckles. "Do you want to come?" Remus nods frantically. "Very well, I suppose you did take your punishment with grace. A reward then, for good behavior."

He props one bare foot on the seat of the chair between Remus' thighs, pushing it none too gently against his brother's cock. Remus mewls, hips jumping. Roman smiles at him sweetly. "Just like this if you can. You'll have to work for it."

With that permission Remus goes a little wild. He grinds his cock against Roman's foot, all but thrashing in his bonds. Growls and moans and whimpers pour out around the gag, along with more drool, as Remus chases his climax. It doesn't take long until he's cumming in messy spurts between the foot and his stomach. 

Roman wrinkles his nose at the sensation. Instantly snapping it away. He gently reaches up to undo the gag, pulling it free. "Color, Darling?"

"Green." Remus says hoarsely, swallowing. "But get me out of this bullshit."

"Of course." Roman snaps and the ribbons vanish. He inspects Remus' arms for damage, letting out a pleased hum when he finds nothing but faint marks. "You took your punishment so well, my love. What do you need from me? Do you want a bath? A snack?"

Remus lets out a small whine at the praise and gentle treatment. "Just let me hold you. I need to touch you, Roro."

"Okay." Roman helps him out of the chair, letting him go slow as his muscles twinge from so long sitting immobile. "Alright, Re, but you have to at least drink some water."

"Fine, but make it snappy. I need cuddles, my good bitch." Roman rolls his eyes affectionately. He settles Remus into the bed, conjuring a cup of water and holding it for him. 

He drains the whole thing in four gulps, and yanks the cup from Roman's hands, tossing it who knows where. Then he grabs Roman and manhandles him down next to him. Roman grumbles a half-hearted protest as Remus arranges him exactly where he wants.

He ends up full body flopped on top of Roman, with his head tucked against Roman's neck, nose pressed to his pulse point. Roman sighs, wrapping his arms around his twin. "Better?"

"You could pet me."

Snorting, Roman strokes his fingers through Remus' hair. "Spoiled rotten thing."

"Whatever bitch, you love me."

"Mmm, I do." He presses a kiss to Remus' head, smiling as his twin nestles further against him. "I really do."

"Ew, you gross sap." Remus teases. 

Roman pulls the covers up over both of them, and waves the light off. A warm silence settles over both of them. Remus is limp and heavy on top of him, and Roman can feel his eyes drifting shut. He thinks Remus is probably asleep until he says, voice tiny, "Ro?"

"Hmm?" He hums sleepily.

"I love you too."


End file.
